legendary_epicnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
READ THE RULES BEFORE POSTING ANYTHING OR CHATTING These are the rules for the wiki and the chat. If you have a new rule in mind that you think should be added, leave a message on my message wall. Be serious when suggesting a new rule; don't suggest silly rules or "rules" that will hurt other users. I shouldn't have to specify examples of those. You know what a good rule is and what a not-so-good rule is. Here is the list of rules for the Legendary Epicness Wiki: # No spamming. Spamming will result in a warning, a kick (followed by two more kicks if the user continues), and then a 2-hour ban. # No swearing - minor swear words are acceptable if used OCCASIONALLY. Let me specify which ones are okay: damn, hell, BS (and ONLY the abbreviation) and the adjectives kick-ass and badass. HOWEVER, the use of these words to insult someone is strictly prohibited and will result in a ban. I will decide how long to ban you for, depending on the severity of the offense. And, of course, the use of more extreme words will result in a ban as well. # Do not discuss topics related to politics. # No inappropriate language, references, links, etc. # Do not talk about another user behind their back. # Multiple accounts are allowed (I have two: TaekwondoLegend and TaekwondoMaster7), but make sure to verify it's you by leaving a message on your other account's wall and then replying to it with the account the message wall belongs to. HOWEVER, multiple accounts may NOT be used for the purpose of socking or to impersonate another user. # Do not use racial slurs. # Respect all other users. # Listen to and respect the admins and mods. As of right now I'm the only one, but if you prove to be a respectful and trustworthy user you may achieve moderator status. # If a conversation between two people is taking over chat, talk in private message, unless there are three or less people on the chat. # If I make you a moderator or an administrator and find that you are abusing this privilege (kicking people from chat for no reason, banning people for no reason, taking away the mod privileges of others just "because you can"), I will be taking away your mod or admin status and banning you for a week. If your offense is more serious, you will be banned for two weeks to a month. If you're a super abusive and rude mod or admin, not showing our users any respect, you will be permanently banned. #You shouldn't be editing anything other than your own user page (it is considered rude to edit others' user pages without their consent) and your own blog posts (it is also unacceptable to edit someone else's blog post without their consent). I created this wiki for my taekwondo stuff - you are welcome to read it but please do not edit. #Saying offensive/rude things about taekwondo, TopKick, or any one of my instructors will immediately result in a permanent ban. Category:Browse Category:IMPORTANT